Work vehicles, such as wheel tractor-scrapers, crawler tractors, and the like, are often operated in rough, rocky terrain. These vehicles are often sufficiently large to require a step or ladder in order for an operator to conveniently move between the ground and the platform upon which he rides during operation of the vehicle. During operation of these type vehicles, the step or ladder is often impacted by objects which can cause damage to the step and sometimes separate the step from the vehicle.
This invention is therefore directed to a step-grab element system that is effective in protecting the step and grab element during use of the vehicle and which is of simple construction and convenient to move between a protected position and an operable position.